<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BottomDamianWayneWeek 2020 by chiaravargas93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299287">BottomDamianWayneWeek 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93'>chiaravargas93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Play, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate universe villain, Batkids Age Reversal, Body Modification, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottomdamianwayne2020, Chains, Chastity Device, Class Differences, Cock Rings, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Crossdressing, Damian Wayne Has Friends, Damian Wayne is Flamebird, Damian Wayne is Nightwing, Damian Wayne is of Legal Age, Damian wayne have a small penis, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom Jason Todd, Dom Tim, Dom Tim Drake, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Genital Piercing, Halloween, Harness, Internalized Misogyny, Jealousy, Knights - Freeform, Large Cock, M/M, Maid damian wayne, Mpreg, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Verse, Omorashi, Original robin uniform, Pegging, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tim Drake, Praise Kink, Punishment, Quartet, Ra's Al Ghul is a jerk, Ra's al ghul is an asshole, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robincest, Role Reversal, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Spanking, Stalker Tim Drake, Sub Damian Wayne, Submissive Male, Teacher Jason Todd, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Tim Drake is Red Hood, Top Dick Grayson, Top Jason, Top Jason Todd, Top Jon Kent, Top Jonathan Kent, Top Tim, Top Tim Drake, Top stephanie brown, Underage - Freeform, Undercover Missions, Vampires, kitten Damian, non-blood related incest, robinpile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first event when i participate so i'm pumped up i tryed to write as much as possible so i hope that it's authorised to write many prompts for the same day. For damian he can be can be of legal age or not it dépend of the chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Bat family member &amp; damian wayne, Damian Wayne &amp; Colin Wilkes, Damian Wayne &amp; Iris West II, Damian Wayne &amp; Iris West II &amp; Jai West, Damian Wayne &amp; Jai West, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent &amp; Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent &amp; Damian Wayne &amp; Colin Wilkes, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Damian Wayne &amp; Hippolyta Trevor, Kathy Branden &amp; Maya Ducard &amp; Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Damian Wayne, Kathy Branden &amp; Maya Ducard &amp; Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi &amp; Damian Wayne, Lian Harper &amp; Damian Wayne &amp; Iris West II, Maya Ducard &amp; Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard &amp; Jonathan Kent &amp; Damian Wayne, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi &amp; Damian Wayne &amp; Colin Wilkes, Stephanie Brown/Damian Wayne, Suren Darga &amp; Maya Ducard &amp; Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Damian Wayne &amp; Colin Wilkes, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BottomDamianWayneWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day one Halloween jon/dami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Puppy damian was part of the prompt it's just a costume so i don't know if it count but i feel it cute to have damian who is more like a cat be dressed as a puppy while jon who is more the puppy type be dressed as a cat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so happy that he whould be trick or treating with damian. </p><p>It was not an easy task to convince damian who find it an " useless and childish occidental custom " .</p><p>But with damian's brother dick help they have managed to convince him he even accepted to exchange costume damian whould be a puppy and he whould be a cat (he hear tim and jason laugh that they reversed their role) , the harder part was to convince him to go as superboy while he go as robin at the costumed party at Wayne manor. </p><p>He was adorable he have a crush on his best friend he is badass, strong , loyal even if he have a rude exterior, and he found him cute like when he witness his soft side with his animal and his loved one, he could make a long list of all that he love about damian. </p><p>He even agree to let him carry him in his arm to fly and patrol was so much fun , this is the best day of his life. </p><p>But to see him in his costume he really is the cutest.
with the puppy ear who matched his hair he really wanted to kiss him rao he was so happy that no one can read  in his though (especially damian family) because he really wanted to make damian clothes. disappear</p><p>Damn hormone he have to do himself justice to not take advantage of the xray vision , he is a hero he is superboy he can do it and just profit of his time with him. </p><p>He really want to ask him out, to be able to kiss him and maybe more , to pass Halloween with him as his boyfriend but for now he is happy as his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 A/B/O tim/dami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I writed them in advance i post this one early and tomorrow will be forced marriage + forced feminisation i mixed these two prompt in the same chapter and original robin uniform.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian Wayne have never wanted to be an omega he have never ever though about it.  </p><p>He was so sure that he will present as an alpha. </p><p>It was his destiny to be an alpha who will lead the league or be the Batman.</p><p>It was in birthright to be at his father side as robin who whould not need of the others simpleton when his blood son his true heir will come to him. </p><p>He will will be a strong and capable alpha who whould make proud both side of his family. </p><p>So why does this become like that all those that his father picked where alpha even drake , Brown and Todd. </p><p>Yes he learned that his al ghul side as the family wasn't right in many belief but he doesn't pennyworth was a beta and the man was stronger that even father. </p><p>But still even in america omega was seen as the weaker sex , their the lowest of the hierarchie, they don't have much right .</p><p>An omega should not be a vigilante, they were expected to be housewife to take of their children and their alpha need.</p><p>So to his horror he present as an omega he refuse to be a slave of his body and of society.</p><p>He have heat suppressor and doesn't act the slightest like an omega is supposed to do .</p><p>But if damian is many thing foolish he is not he live in a family of detective his secret is bound to be discover so he flee in another country in Europe away from the bats and justify it that he want to be independant </p><p>(he is ashamed it's cowardly he should have proven that he is better than that better than them than being an omega don't make him weak )</p><p>(but he know that the treatment of omega by society  was too deep he whould have been treated as a child make him wear a collar for omega till that they found his alpha, whould reeducate him like all those foolish enough to try to go against their station.)</p><p>He found a secret place in Europe for omega when they can be themself without society to oppress them, he make friend a pack of omega and even jon, colin, suren, maps and maya join them . </p><p>He pass his heat with others omega , found a job and follow the class of his refuge for omega life is well so of course when all went well for damian this must change. </p><p>He is  called in gotham by his father and run out of excuses (and he miss grayson,  pennyworth and the others they have all got along better before his departure)</p><p>In patrol his suppressor disfuntion because of the villain and he is not alone now he have to be with drake and he have to be in heat,  the worst is that he know by his scent that drake is his alpha, his mate. </p><p>(He run out of hope that his mate whould be one of his friends or a  beta even if he is part of a clan majorly constitued of alpha , alpha is a rare type, the majority of the world population are constitued of beta then omega then alpha , he even hoped to have grayson, todd or cain but no it have to be drake)</p><p>He never believed at the notion of karma, he have found the mere mention of it ridiculous but maybe it was that who make that the man he berrated and tryed to kill is the akpga while is the omega.
 Even if alpha was the rarest type they were the stronger , the more powerful and it was for a reason that grandfather wanted drake as his heir deep down he always knew it .
He doesn't know if he can win against drake even if he is too prideful to admit it. </p><p>In his heat drake marked him , he scented him and now he know for sure that he lost.
Even if he want to he can't excape forever and if he try drake whould found him like he remind him he was always good for that and now that drake mated him, his scent changed to become drake scent and in his body he have drake mark.  </p><p>And if he have not enough problem his grandfather and mother somehow discover that he was an omega and tryed to take it to court before that he can escape. </p><p>(he never say that he wasn't stuborn he planned to go back to Europe without drake knowing and mask any trace of him )</p><p>It was humiliating to saw drake in his basement , calculating, cold and cunning , trapping him and reveal his claim of him.
To be given to drake by the law, and have to be still, by drake side at a press conference of Wayne entreprise even father have given his benediction. </p><p>When he saw the way that drake look at him he know that he is doomed to be owned by him because he always catch him. </p><p>He love when drake no Timothy it what his first order for him to call him Timothy or tim is kind to him , when he praise him with a soft smile on his face like damian matter like he is precious to him but he have to earn it he warned him that if he behaved like a brat he whould be punished, if he was good for him he whould be rewarded. </p><p>All his  attempt to harm and kill timothy were foiled and harshly punished, he remember when he try to show drake that he doesn't own him in trying to flirt and more with someone else he have to spend a long week  in a chastity device and a cockring  in a small space, his legs were bond since till this day he keep an harness and a collar and the the chastity device and cockring that he want him to wear if he does something that drake don't like the collar have static choc. </p><p>He hate to admit him but he come to crave what his alpha have planed for him To be able to come because his alpha allowed him and only because of that.
To be spanked or hit by a pagaie because his alpha world were law and to  disobey it shall be punished. </p><p>It was so silly of him to think that he could excape his place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2 medieval/ royalty  / prince damian (day 7) jay/dami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry i confonded day 2 and day 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prince was a spoiled brat who make him rethink his life décisions who led him to became his knight and regret it . </p><p>Bruce and talia trust him to protect their son and he whould not fail he owed them as much they have give him a chance when he was a thieve on the street the queen father lord Ra's al ghul wanted to use his grandson to stole the throne of gotham. </p><p>For that he wanted to dispose of the crown prince richard grayson-Wayne before his corronation. </p><p>He was entrusted by prince richard and Timothy of his protection till that they dispose of the threat he have to take him away. 
Neither of his family whould let damian became a puppet king for the old goat and he whould not stand it. </p><p>But lord know that he did get on his nerve he could not count the number of time that he tried to escape to gotham. </p><p>Even if he warned him that they have to wait for princess cassandra message the brat did not listen. </p><p>What was harder is that The old goat seem to decide that if he can't kidnapp damian to control him and manipulate him he whould have him killed. </p><p>He have to foil the assassination atempt and kill the assassin.<br/>
The worst is that he's gone mad he start to fall for the brat , this was a bad idea they were of the same sex  , damian was a teenager, he was a commoner while damian was the prince of their kingdom and his family was overprotective .</p><p>Expecially prince richard who sometimes seemed more of a father to him that an older brother and it wasn't a good idea to get the ire of the next ruler . </p><p>But guess that survive death situation together draw you closer, and he was cute when he protected him not showing his fear but a strong facade, helping him even if he whould try to cover him.</p><p>He whould protect him till the end and he whould be happy to stay by his little prince side as his knight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3 forced marriage/ forced feminisation (day 7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It have 2 pov tim and damian. For talia i don't know what to do with her : good mom , bad mom , not the best but she try can't decide  . So just assume that she did not know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian didn't want it he did not want to be married to fullfil his grandfather goal much less as a bride to drake of all people. </p><p>He know that grandfather wanted him as his heir it was part of the reason why he hated him why whould he want drake when he have him why was he not enough ?</p><p>He have to remove the threat even Batman wanted him more he choosed him , his father was not distrustful of drake as he was of him , no one saw him as a bomb ready to explode at any moment. </p><p>He have saw drake as a threat from his birthright (a more worthy successor than him)</p><p>Now he did not want to be Batman or lead the league anymore he wasn't even robin  he was flamebird partner of nightwing protector of bludhaven and it was his not anyone else it was a destiny that he choose for himself   .</p><p>He should have know that the league whould not let him alone (he accepted that long ago but it still hurt that for grandfather he was just a mean to get drake his choosen heir on his side)</p><p>He wasn't even as a groom no he was the bride.
 they modified his body to made him look more like a women and put him in a dress . </p><p>He was aware that as the league was nothing if not efficient as an infant they have made test for that he could continue the bloodline no matter what now they him make it more efficient for that it was more fertile. </p><p>It was a nightmare he wonder if he believe it enough it whould became the truth and he whould be back on bludhaven .

</p>
<p>~</p><p>When they found that damian was kidnapped they have sent a rescue mission , they have seek who was his captor from all the villain in gotham, bludhaven and his team. </p><p>They should have known that it was a trap he didn't expect when he infiltrated nanda parbat to found a pretty young woman dressed in a traditional pakistani wedding dress with long wavy brown hair , tan skin color and green eyes ra have really gone mad. </p><p>It was damian no one else call him drake like him he should take advantage that they let them alone for their honeymoon to excape and annule the marriage not be mesmerized by the sight of damian on aphrodisiac, of the moan who left his lips. </p><p>(It was so many shade of wrong but he deserved it with all the people that he lost , with all this time spent to dedicate himself for the sake of others, it was not as if he was not atracted to damian with all his growth to became a better person he intrigued him)</p><p>But it's not like he whould never look twice his way but now he was  with him not jon nor dick nor colin nor anyone else but him .</p><p>It was not like it whould change anything if they stayed much longer anyway it was more safer. </p><p>It was not as if damian Wayne could come back it was make to perfection so what whould it be so bad if he take advantage of it. </p><p>It was just an effect of light if his smile became sinister a glint who can pass as crazy in his eyes. </p><p>He just wanted to know his wife better but if she was a naughty girl she have to be punished .</p><p>It whould be so easy to poison ra with an indetectible poison in his food to get ride of him he lived too long after all or to dispose of the others trust was an powerful weapon or just to get ride of any trace of him in the mind of those who know him oh how easy it whould be </p><p>He just have a wife to tame , his life just became more exciting , when he finished with her, she whould never want to left  some invisible chain were stronger that the real one. </p><p>~</p><p>She was so lucky to have an husband like tim who love her even if in another life she have been mean and she adore him he was her life , she was so happy to move with him , that he allowed her to stay and that he didn't call off their marriage (she begged him she could not live without him and if she think that she have see a smirk on his face it was all in her silly little head)</p><p>She convinced the others to let her be that she have fallen in love with him that she did not want to be another thing that his wife (she will do everything if he want it her life was his if he did not want some people to be in her life so be it.her life was his)</p><p>She remember fondly of his training, she want to be good for him but she miss his punishment , it was his choice what he whould do to her, she belong to him, to her husband it was truly a wonderful life .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Praticing the art of seduction day 3/ Undercover mission robinpile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this chapter i put undercover mission i made undercover mission with maid damian but though of damian who dance with his brother in a dress and though cute i need to write it. I love oblivious damian so precious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even if he loathe to admit it he needed the help of the others. </p><p>The girls were all busy in their mission and he needed to dress up as a girl to seduce a mob boss to gain informations in a ball.</p><p>It was a big mission to stop an human traficking operations and he need to prove his worth to father who wouldn't let him make any undercover mission even if he argued that he was more than capable to do that and more than the others. </p><p>It was inconfortable the dress reveled too much of his body, it showed his curve and his skin a short dress who make him feel like a whore and the heels was a pain when he think that he would have dance with it he dread it 

</p>
<p>And the reaction of the others don't help why were they red even grayson and stopped to speak when they saw  him , he was sure that why they were so eager to help was they take pleasure in his humiliation </p><p>He wasn't pleased but he have to admit that they were more experienced (not to their face he would never do that) , so he follow their lead and go on grayson lap. </p><p>He wonder why they act so stupidly when he call them by their first name in a shy voice </p><p>He would begrudgingly admit that their tip were helpful </p><p>It was a masked party , he put on a butterfly mask and the black dress and smile while he seduce his target, and smile sweetly to him and talk a husky voice </p><p>He want to cut his hand who was in his waist but stop himself </p><p>And make him drink more alcool while he act charmed the fool eat it up and tell him all that he need he was happy to use toilet need to excuse himself </p><p>But was surprised to be stoped when he started to leave he planned to kick the person stupid enough to try to touch but he reconnized the voice it was grayson in a suit </p><p>The dance was great better than with the fool he didn't try to grab his body what he was doing, to dance with todd and drake, to follow their lead wasn't bad too </p><p>They each have different style like when he rehearsed seduction with them he was in their grasp and even this dress wasn't that bad if they looked at him so hotly like he was the most precious being in the planet</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 3 original robin uniform dick/dami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was bad very bad he shouldn't feel the fact that his baby wear his uniform when he was robin to be hot. </p><p>But to see his bare legs ,his thigh legs , his beautiful and exotic skin he swear that he wasn't so sexy when he have wear it. </p><p>Damian is cute he knew it he grow into a fine young man .</p><p>They wear all a surprised but proud smile when he decided to take a break of vigillantism and experience what is seen as a normal civilian life in going to school. </p><p>He was so happy to see his brother have fun and make more friend that he cried to damian horror but he didn't expect to see him go to party .<br/>
When he said to them that he whould go to a custom party with his friends they didn't expect to see him in the original robin uniform. </p><p>What was damian thinking he whould not let his sweet baby go dressed like that to a place full of hormonal teeneager. </p><p>Who whould defile him of his purity no over his dead body !

</p>
<p>Of course he have to hug him he is so cute when he blush like that and he know that he secretly like it he know his robin better than anyone after all. </p><p>He feel so guilty he shouldn't feel damian atractive he was his younger brother for fuck sake even if they are not related their still brothers will always be brothers and the age gap make it more wrong. </p><p>But still a voice inside his head said that damian is his he was the one who bothered when everybody hated him when he was the demon spawn , a little brat  , he make him robin , was always here for him he owe him .</p><p>It was wrong damian was worth it was always worth all the effort in world he doesn't regret it in the slightest he will do it<br/>
against without any hesitation.</p><p>And if his hugs lasted longer that usual and the touch were more intimate it was just accident.  It was brotherly obviously. Nothing else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 3 first time vampire AU tim/dami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim drake have lived a long life but he would always remember his first time with his love. </p><p>They haven't got along at first it was an arranged marriage but his love was adorable when she have give her virginity to him . </p><p>When she was when in spite of her bravado she have to suck him when he wasn't small by any mean . </p><p>How well she have take him. And how sweet her little pussy was. </p><p>It was a long time before the curse, before that he was cursed with immortarlity as a vampire while his love was to follow a réincarnation cycle at each reincarnation their memory of him would be lost. </p><p>Sometimes they were a boy , sometimes a boy others time not others human. </p><p>They have been enemy at opposite side of a war, they have been rival , they have been related adopted together, they have been partner. </p><p>Their relationship was always changing, always different only one constant his love was never his. </p><p>He have see them be wed to others was present at their wedding in a dress or in a suit his love was always beautiful. See them in a married life with another, have children with someone who wasn't he. </p><p>And it always hurt in his bleeding heart  the green eyes monster taking possession of him. </p><p>But this time would be different of that he swear. Even if he have to tie them up and crush their spirit and break their legs. </p><p>His love with come back to him even if it's the last thing that he would do. </p><p>He was always good to make plan and what patient he just have to wait. </p><p>Luck was on his side when he saw his love with ra al ghul </p><p>The old vampire hunter was obssessed with him , obssessed by his immortility , by his power . </p><p>He wanted to use his magic, to possesse his body and  to bound him to him as his consort. </p><p>Ra al ghul and his organisation have attacked his clan and he wanted revenge. </p><p>He didn't expect to see his love with the old man try to kill him to prove his worth a vampire as ancient as tim who was concidered as one of the pure blood or the vampire original was a prestigious prize. </p><p>He enjoyed to destroy to league, it was a good day he got damn Ra's for all eternity and toy with his love that he easily overpowered. </p><p>To the victor go the spoil and he enjoyed to take him with him and dress him up like his doll, his love goes no chance against him he was smarter, stronger, faster and it was his territory . </p><p>To suck his blood was heavenly ,  he eat him them up in any way. </p><p>It would be so easy for him to use his hypnotic power to make him his living doll with no choice but to obey him but him love his fighting spirit want him to submit to him in right mind.  </p><p>His love would belong to him for all eternity and he would enjoy to turn him every minute of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Maid damian day 4 /undecover mission robinpile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the girls were busy brown, cain and gordon with a mission with the birds of prey, row, little and kelley with school and kyle with the gotham city sirens it was him who have to do the undercover mission as a maid. </p><p>Even if he tryed toconvince father that the others like drake should do it it was pointless. </p><p>He have to go as a maid dressed in a drake digh of todd favorite book in the victorian era to a party led by a couple of rich people who were soupsoned tohave link with the court of owl. </p><p>It was a masked party and they hired some maid for the occasion he didn't expect grayson, todd and drake réaction to see him like that yes they drake and todd have mocked him but grayson touched him more than usual, he caugh drake make photo and even todd blushed. </p><p>It was weird tohave to follow order and serve people he got respect to the servant in nandat parbat and even more for pennyworth . </p><p>He have to follow the suspect and known associate while trying not to lost his temper to the person who tryed to flirt with him. </p><p>It wasn't the worst mission he have seen worse with both time of his family, his team  and even with jon. </p><p>But he hadn't enjoyed it much . The mission was done and he though that he was done with it turn out he was wrong his brothers came to him before that he can take off the dress and make a bet with him that he can't stay a week as a maid and of course he have to prove them wrong. </p><p>It was enjoyable to help pennyworth heaven know the man need it.  But his brothers surprised him that they passed as much time with him it was fairly normal for grayson not todd and even more drake. </p><p>He wasn't stupid he praise himself of the contrary and even if he didn't understand why and he was slow to the knowledge they liked it it was obvious but why. </p><p>He tested his theory and they cracked pretty easily he found himself under them, todd hand touching in underwear while grayson praised him  and raised his dress and drake was taking photos. </p><p>Quickly drake joined them a smile on his face and hand on his body and he liked their attention. </p><p>He whould wear the dress more he decided it was not like their ordres were bad of course he have to complain but he found cleaning relaxing and he liked to cook he have to learn for his mission in the time with the league. </p><p>And mizoguchi and kent wont leave him alone to do some cosplay .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 4 Teen pregnancy ABO mpreg  tim/dami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If to be an omega when you were said all your life that you will be an alpha wasn't bad enough he have to be pregnant at the cliché age of sixteen with drake baby of all people . </p><p>It was a one night stand it was his heat for the first time and drake was drunk it didn't mean anything and it would have  if he wasn't positif. </p><p>He hadn't wanted to talk to drake about him why bother when drake hated him he didn't need pity and he didn't want drake to just stay with him for the baby. </p><p>Only todd who whouldn't told father about it and like was an omega, grayson (he needed his Batman) , cain and pennyworth (he suspected that gordon know but wasn't sure) were in the knowledge<br/>
And he was relieved that someone knew when he was kidnapped by grandfather who was very interested of a child of him and drake </p><p>(when he learned that he have the child he haven't wanted him for him he just ruined his life but it was his child he refused to have him be raised by the league like him) </p><p>They were all here to rescue and he was happy of course but drake and it was obvious father should know too. </p><p>At first father did not take it well but the family was here pennyworth and grayson have calmed of course it have caused some scandal but he was relieved to not be alone, the family was here drake was here he supported him . </p><p>He was here when he was pregnant (at first he wasn't happy at all  that he hideit from him and it was ackward they disliked each others since he  first came togotham even it get better since his death )  and he came to like his alpha emotions wasn't their forte they were bat after all but they still managed to make it right for their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 4 public sex steph/tim/dami mafia AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wayne was a well known family in the underworld you may know them as the gotham city knight or the bats or the shadow or they were well known to opperate in the night like a shadow. </p><p>They were a mistery , they were legend their story were told but never seen. </p><p>And in gotham they were loved because they got ride of the menace like the joker and offered second chance to the citizens, they give to who need it like an angel of darkness who deliver justice and give to the poor. </p><p>In the organisation Timothy drake-wayne and his right hand man stephanie brown were well known he is their stratege and is feared for his genius man while she is one of their best assassin as the spoiler. </p><p>As one of the children of the leader, he take care of the family business an intelect rumored to be greater that the boss, rumor has it that they were in a reliationship together. </p><p>For all their hard works they were rewarded with the child of his mistress who betrayed him , who betrayed the family . </p><p>She shouldn't have done that no one betray the family and come without harm she should have known when he killed her father. </p><p>Of course they found her it was silly of Her to think that she could excape them. </p><p>It was a surprise that she have a child who was without any doubt bruce son but he belong to them .<br/>
It was mostly of tim and stephanie and they don't like to share but they make an exception for family. </p><p>It was just the three of them but they were not equal no he was below tim and steph she liked to have him in her lap when he called her mummy or mistress and when tim worked he have to suck his huge cock. </p><p>He whould be with tim or steph or the two of them together, he was such a sweet thing. </p><p>they have to show him off to reunion with others family when he suck them or to the traitor his body naked except the chain , collar  and handcuff , he wasn't allowed to make a sound when he pleasused them to the envy of others , they liked to have him put off a show in front of the famiglia just for their personal pleasure . </p><p>He could not escape he learned that the hard way and they whould kill all those who whould try to take him he belong to them after all till death do us  part.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 5 Enemies to lover timdami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a known fact that him and damian  have history together to bitter enemy to rival. </p><p>It's complicated does not summon it all the crap that they have done to each others , they feel that they have take each others place and well damian was not very likable when he tryed to reach out to him he was bitten. </p><p>First impression tend to stuck and it was awful so the enmity lasted and all the crap that they have done to each others. </p><p> </p><p>Like time tend to do they did get better and damian have apologised to him he softened and changed (and they both have made fault even if damian was over the top but they were not friend they were rival) (and it did make him bitter he always wanted a little sibling to spent time when his parents were to spent time together abroad together still he prefer their current relationship to the one that they have before by far). </p><p>but he still wasn't his go to person so when they were both drunk and started to fuck in a hate sex type of way a battle for dominance , all their history and feeling spent in the bedroom , damian was still as sharp tongued as even still a brat at his core even if he was more social , gentlier so it feel nice to put the brat in his place. . </p><p> </p><p>Their relationship shifter to enemy to rival to fuck buddy or were still rival well they couldn't be enemy again they tended to work all their problem in the bedroom witch was better for everyone involved. </p><p>They fucked like bunny but keep it a secret and it was trilling To kept a secret right under the Batman nose . </p><p>Harsh word deguised as code for hornyness guess that they are lover well the hickey in damian neck that he feel pleased when he have to try to explain it was a nice proof.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 5 Size kink/ daddy kink tim/dami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian have a secret his penis if he could call it like that is really tiny. </p><p>He always think that it whould growth with age but even when he reach adulthood it never do. </p><p>And when his relationship with drake get better and they more often paired together for missions, feeling growth and they enter a relationship. </p><p>It though that he could keep his secret do like sex doesn't interest him but he underestimate drake . </p><p>Of course he found out and the way he smirked and even laughed should have infeturiate him he should have been angry not turned on . </p><p>Expecially when he saw that tim drake was huge when he have a cocklet, when he touched him he pissed himself how much it was small. </p><p>Drake even make him wear diapper , because it was so small anyway you're just like a baby dami. </p><p>And he love it he love that their size difference is so small that he is a  baby compared to tim. </p><p>When he wear the baby bib and is handfed by him in their appartment. </p><p>He is tim baby boy after all in more than their cock size when drake got a growth spurt , damian him have stay small even if he is the son of two tall people, his body is much lean like mother.  </p><p>He is smaller than him in any way and they both love it  , even if damian is too prood to admit him , tim know it. </p><p>He love when he make him call him daddy when he make fun of his penis size, that with both his bloodline he still end up with a cocklet.  </p><p>That his cocklet is so small it didn't even reach his hand sometimes when he make him wear dress with his diapper he like it when he say that he could been a girl because your penis is so small you can be my baby girl, your pussy is so beautiful you want it don't you to be my baby girl ? </p><p>But what he love the most is when he is in drake embrass when he feel protected by his daddy , that if he want something and can't reach it even if he have to be in his tip toe for it. </p><p>He would always give it to him , it's shameful but he feel protected by drake strong and large presence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wearing someone else clothing day 5 / kitten damian day 7/ praise kink day 6 steph/dami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She love when damian whould borrow her clothes he was shorter than her and it was cute how her purple sweatshirt whould reach his legs. </p><p>And it was a proof of her claim on him, to all those girls at gala who whould flirt with him, all those that critics their relationship that she isn't good enough for him . </p><p>He is her boyfriend he choose to wear her clothes and to wake up by her side and he is sweeter now that he was hit by a villain spell who transformed him into a cat boy. </p><p>Fluffy black ears and tail who moved following his humor and her sweat shirt damnit he was adorable and he even purred. </p><p>Of course she have to kiss him , his red cheek and glassy eyes were even more cuter. </p><p>She pet him and smile smugly while she take control, he was even mewling while she pegged him and teased him slowly , he was so cute when he begged her his facade crumbling , her boyfriend was definitely the sweetest. </p><p>And she like so much to tell him that how sweet, how georgeus he is, how he take her so well while he whould pretend that he hate it when they both know how he love to be praised . </p><p>When after a mission,a job well done or in the bedroom he whould take a tiny smile and a pretty shade of pink when she would congratulate him , how his sex will always be so excited in response to her praise no matter if it was just a small praise . How adorable !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 5 jealousy robinpile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They should not get jealous of children it was stupid, childish and hypotrical concidering that they all have been part of a team or still part. </p><p>So why whould they be jealous of damian team ? It was ridiculous really he have formed a team with maya ducard, suren darga, colin wilkes, jon kent, jai and irey west, kathy branden , lian harper and milagro reyes and maps mochizuki as the guy in the chair  . </p><p>They did not expect him to pass as much with his team he for better but he was still not much of a team player he lacked in this department. </p><p>And he still preferred animal compagnie to human one si who did he gang out so much with them , show them his art, it was not fair they know him the longest the worst was to show him participate in a group hug . </p><p>And they were too close to him , it was a big brother mission to look up for his little brother, so if one of them was often them when they hang out when it wasn't a mission it was a coincidence and even tim whould not hack their network to know when they were install camera and tracker it be crazy. </p><p> </p><p>If the three of them spent most time with damian than usual it was just a robin bonding and the hugs and affectuacte touch in front of damian's friends was just normal move between brother. </p><p>The kriptonian bullet when jon was too much affectionate with damian was just a prank as were the trap. </p><p>When they whould swear to see a glare even in dick face when damian whould call them by their first name was just an illusion a product of their imagination. </p><p>Damian was first and foremost a bat so they should take priority (and none of could  them have damian in more than a friend way he was surprisingly oblivious they have to protect him it's what brother do not that they wanted him for himself it would be ridiculous )</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 6 reverse robin tim/dami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim have always been good at make plan, he was a strategist. </p><p>He was trained under Batman and  ra's , talia and shiva personaly trained him he even trained under slade it make him more skilled more dangerous . </p><p>And he traveled the world to learn all type of training all for his revenge now he was more dangerous more skilled he will make pay those who wronged him make them want to be dead like he was in ethiopia. </p><p>Even if ra wanted him to stay in the league since he came back from the dead even before his death he wanted him as his heir he acted like none the wiser like he didn't know that they wanted to use him against bruce and damian, that to be his heir was to be his vessel when he have ra wraped around his finger </p><p>his objectif was always to go back, he only waited till that he built himself a reputation. </p><p>Red hood was a myth, he never miss any of his mission it hard to buy his service  more than his talent as a sniper and a mercenary it was his skill with informations who make him more dangerous. </p><p>It was easy for him to ruin you life with all the blackmail that he hold no secret is safe with him </p><p>But it biggest feat was perhaps how he managed to kill or put under his control the big shot of gotham like a joker who died of a long and painful poison who condamned him to live his worst nightmare for all eternity when , he managed to make in sort that nothing can be retraced to him , they don't even know how he did it. </p><p>He was quite smug when damian needed his help because when even steph couldn't find any info they have to go to him </p><p>It was sinful How much he enjoy making the great nightwing, leader of the titan , blood son of Batman, grandson of ra al ghul and yada yada beg for his help </p><p>That he would shallow his pride to the one that he berated so much , what he enjoy the most was to have him under his control to left him with blue balls, to make him that it was him who call the shot </p><p>He was obssessed with damian since he was robin the shadow of Batman, a boy  not much older than himself who saved him from villain when have take photo of Batman and robin (and he never stopped it was his tresor )</p><p>He was his robin  his hero but he treated him like crap put his bitter feeling against bruce on him he wasn't the cool and protective older brother that the others worshipped the one that they come to when they have problem with bruce </p><p>His death and the guilt formed by it changed him make him less stern, more aprochable and he was facinated (and bitter when was this damian when he needed him whydoes he got the one who loathed his existence<br/>He know him better than anyone better than the titans, better than the bats even steph better than bruce, ra and talia </p><p>After all he consacred all this time to learn all of his deeper secret , he keep tab on him more than any of the bats even the replacement </p><p>Even when he was in the league it was easy for him to hack the batcomputer without any trace of his passage and they never found all the camera that he put in gotham and bludhaven </p><p>They were none the wiser when he watched damian sleep or take a shower watched his naked body and his interaction with others </p><p>Nightwing one of the oldest young heroes, leader of the titans,  respected member of the heroes communinity , member of the second generations of the trinity with jon kent and hyppolita trevor the third being him , connor and cassie </p><p>For him he was the one that he hate and love the most  the one who never let him a chance till that it was too late , but who was and Will always be his heroes  his hero </p><p>It was heavenly to have him pinned under him to use his guilt and blackmail against him and to small while damian knew that he can do nothing against him </p><p>He wasn't nice he didn't deserve it  he replaced him with jason not just with the bats but with young justice his team (and he was furious because young justice was his  not them cass, connor and bart joined him to form the outlaw but he will make damian pay ) </p><p>He fough him at first, fough against the sedative and his touch when he overpowered him , it was a long process to make him learn that he belong to him and only him </p><p>But he liked the defi and to punish, to put him in his place below him </p><p>He can't escape him , can't escape his watchful eyes and his guilt a strong leash after him </p><p>And it was easy for him to exploit damian desire to make thing right with him when he know what button to push, wasn't nicknamed the puppet master for nothing </p><p>Damian's mistake was to underestimate him when he walked right into his honeytrap till that he was it was too late for him to escape his clutches </p><p>He make himself too valuable, too precious to let go , his control and seduction at first too subtile to remark when he was too much of an expert in manipulation </p><p>His touch sweet and subtile even when he have damian in his debt in exchange of favors , of his informations he was always too slow , never make him just teased him </p><p>And he continued his painful teasing till that damian have to beg make him understand the punishment that came with taking his release with someone others than tim , how much he will regret if do that </p><p>Engraved himself into him , till that he wanted him and now one else, his control total over his sweet little pet</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 6 praise kink/toy steph dami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephanie whould never guess that she whould ever enter in a relationship with damian Wayne the boy who once upon a time called her fat girl (like she whould never though that she whould remember it fondly life is weird ) </p><p>It was obvious that he have a crush on her but she though nothing of it she teased him but it was on his fun nothing who whould bless him. </p><p>It was just a crush it whould fade away it did not but she couldn't enter in a relationship with him if he continue to act like that with tim her loyalty was to him he was one of her best friend with cass. </p><p>She make it clear and he mellowed with age his relationship with tim became a  good old sibling rivalry (not change much in that just no more murder tendancy and hate on both side, they even willingly pass time together so she count that as a win) </p><p>When they entered in a relationship and have their first time she was chocked to learn that she was the dominant one in the relationship. </p><p>Maybe it was to hide that he was such a submissive that he act like such a brat who know. </p><p>She fell powerful to have him at her mercy it was her who got to decide when he come, he was always such a sobbing mess when she spanked him when he was being a brat when she make him count and of course if he can't count and was cheeky well she just have to add ten more till that his ass will be red and that her hand will be seen  . </p><p>To know that if he do something that she don't like he whould be punished by her and he will take it because she was the one in control  . </p><p>She loved it that he choose to wear her collar that she get him as marriage proporsal with her cock ring or an masturbator to penetrate him  when she teased him slowly till thathe begged her to come and to sign a contract that say that he trust her to take care of him , to give him order and gave control to him. </p><p>He even allowed her to perce his genital and kneelt for her and to wear a chastity device when she wanted to punished him . </p><p>With his past and his trust issues it mean everything to her so she make extra effort to learn all that she can do to learn all she can do and set the rules he wasn't one to accept what he perceved as weakness but she was firm to know his boundary and etablish a safe word . </p><p>It was nice to know that when she came back of work, home will be clean and meal will be cook and it was delicious of course she always love to praise for that his blush is so cute . </p><p>He worked at home so it was him who take care of the kids their dynamics is far away from a traditional one but she like like that and he does too so who care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 7 villain AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like when he reverse robin / villain AU their personality change too even if it's small due to the change so damian damian (and jason) personality are tamer they object more to kill , while dick and tim aren't the nicer of the lot ect. I made also nyssa adopt some kids and as a slight mirror of canon batfam (nyssa is the rebel ect) i make a fourth sibling dusan is alive and Well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why does he find himself with the Wayne to save jason ?

</p>
<p>He ask himself but he know why jason was family and family matter, he whould save his family even if he have to damn himself. </p><p>Nor athanasia nor mara nor any of the children of his aunts nyssa and hellen considere jason or any of his father adopted children family but he does. </p><p>And he liked to spent time with jason when he was with them, his mom hoped to convince him that what they did was wrong that killing should only be a last resort, he should not kill he was better than that but in the end she failed and he was back with them. </p><p>His death have been an accident it's what he believe (like it was an accident when he crippled him that damian could not walk again he was in one of his psychosis phase he wasn't responsable  ) jokester does not deserved to be killed so violently and cruelly by the Wayne. </p><p>Damian know them too well the al ghul were part of an global crime figthting organisation, he have been mockingbird .

</p>
<p>(Then he died it was not his mother fault the heretic fiasco she had not wanted to kill him it was a disfunctionment an error that he was killed and replaced by mara) then he made his own mantle as redbird (and then jokester came and he could never fly again ) now he is prophet their source of information and he know all. </p><p>As mockingbird he have been against tim drake many time .
Him and his team the resistance have been against drake's team (and he was with grandfather when he went to convince Timothy drake to join their side) and as red bird he was against them with his team and as prophet he was tasked to foil their plan and get informations against them. </p><p>So yes he know them well (and he was fascinated they were charismatic especially dick grayson and tim drake ) but he know that he should not use his skill to bail jason todd out of prison he justify himself that it's to avoid bloodshed from the owl when they get him back. </p><p>But he can't lie with himself so much when he contact the owl to inform of a plan that he have learn o who whould harm jason (and stephanie brown and cassandra cain cassandra have been his friend when she was in the league he have to save her too) and beg ravi to led him to gotham with the excuse that he want to meet his father. </p><p>They go against all that him and his loved one believe so why is he not enterelly disgusted ? Why is repulsion mixed with desir ?</p><p>He have helped them but he should have left before that it was too late .
They are dangerous the look in richard grayson eyes when he look at him the way that all the talon were too affectionate with each others, the dance that they call training and their word he know that tim drake was an expert manipulator. </p><p> </p><p>He should not listen to them when they say that he is part of them (that they whould never hurt him)  , he should not found the way that they fight cool when their hand have killed, should not be drawn by their darkness, their smile,  ,their touch kiss and bitemark like a collar in his being. </p><p>He should run have away not find their domination pleasurable and their promise hard to refute, he is in a game of cat and mouse that he fear that he whould lose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Teacher student relationship jaydami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a jason was never adopted AU (and robin can't decide if it's a no cape AU). Bottomdamianweek2020 end i'm happy to have participated it was fun. Thanks for reading it . The next event that i plan to do is timdami week i can't wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a common knowledge in his friends group  that damian have a crush on professor Todd the english litterature teacher. </p><p>Even if the one in question refuted it fiercely it was obvious they know him well and he make always extra effort in his class while he usually saw school as a waste of time and jon caugh him drawing professor Todd while maya saw him blush when he praised him. </p><p>Maps and colin noticed that behavior milder in his class they all came to the same conclusion he have it bad. </p><p>They liked to tease him but also tried to help him while damian was in denial. </p><p>They managed to score private lesson in his class (and of course pestered him to dress him up to be the best he could) for him and the look in damian face when he saw professor todd in his ridingbike with his leather jacket and a smirk on his face was priceless (I don't have a crush ha ! Don't make me laugh ). </p><p>He was happy with Mr todd so they where happy for him but if he hurt him and take advantage of him they whould not hesitate to tell his family and to make him pay no one is allowed to hurt their friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>